


Happy at Home

by LadyOfLoriens



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom John Deacon, Deacury, Fluff, Gay Panic, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Slash, Soulmates, Top Freddie Mercury, friends - Freeform, sort of soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfLoriens/pseuds/LadyOfLoriens
Summary: Freddie was like a predator, John was more like prey. When they meet during John's audition, there is an instant, undeniable connection. Their personalities are so different...but maybe that's just what they need.A sort of soulmate story.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 51
Kudos: 119





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Deaky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dancing_Deaky).



John took a deep breath as he stared at the sign on the door in front of him. It shouldn't have been so frightening to him. Really, it was only a piece of flimsy print paper taped to the light blue surface. The font was large and pretty- hand crafted. There was nothing threatening about it besides the words. 

**BAND AUDITIONS THIS WAY**

**TODAY - 10:30-12:00 --- >**

It wasn't like he had signed up for a slot to audition. It was walk-in, so who would ever know if he didn't go? He could just tell his dad that he went and they just didn't like his sound. Yeah. He could do that. It wasn't like he would ever be picked anyways. He was anything but a rocker. Who'd ever heard of a shy performer? He was doomed to fail.

There was a shuffling noise behind him. When he turned to look, he caught sight of someone walking past him. The man carried a case similar to his own, obviously for a bass. He watched the man walk down the hall with such confidence in each step. He could never be like that...What was the harm in going in just to say he did it? He could go in, they would choose someone better, and he would never have to think about it again. He felt like he had a stone in his throat.

Gathering the courage he didn't have, he straightened himself up and walked down the hallway to the room the other man had just entered. His mother always told him to try his best. He would give it a shot- if only for them. He opened the heavy door slowly in hopes of stopping the creaking, then closed it behind him. 

The auditorium was a decent size with relatively comfortable red chairs. Up front he could see two people talking quietly while the man from the hallway was setting up his amp. Next to him on stage was a tall bloke with large curls and a beautiful guitar. John figured part of the audition was going to be keeping up with whoever the guitarist was. John clenched his fist at his side in an attempt to fight the nerves that were trying to eat him alive. 

"All set," the man said into the dark area of the chairs. 

"Wonderful! Go on, then!" one of the people in the chairs encouraged. They sounded nice enough...John tried and failed to swallow the heavy lump in his throat. 

The man set to playing and he was really quite good. John was frozen on the steps as he watched. He kept up with the guitarist just fine, even riffing a bit on his own with a confident flair John knew he would never be able to achieve. They were definitely going to go with that guy instead. It really wasn't even worth it to stay and audition.

John sighed sadly to himself as he turned around, ashamed of his crippling fear and inability to confront situations head-on. If he was just more confident, everything would be so much easier for him. Maybe he'd finally get a girlfriend...or friends in general. His slow, sad trek up the stairs was interrupted by a single, loud call. 

"Oi! Where you off to?" 

John froze again at the voice. It was high-pitched, but clearly male. It was brash and easy-going, and John couldn't find it in himself to explain what he was doing. He turned around with large, frightened eyes like a deer caught in headlights. How was he supposed to make his escape now!?

"You're here for the audition, right? Come down and set up! We don't bite." The voice, belonging to a blond who was now standing, turned mischievous. He shared a childish snicker with the other person who was sitting beside him.

John could only nod and tremble down the stairs. Hopefully they couldn't see how bad he was shaking. He couldn't bring himself to look at the two in the chairs as he made his way to the stage. He could hear them still giggling under their breath, probably laughing at him. It was warranted, he supposed. He was a joke.

"Hello," the guitarist greeted with a friendly smile as he held out his hand. 

"H-Hello." John gave a shy smile back and shook it.

"What's your name, darling?" The deeper voice from before sounded again, and John turned to look. It was easier to put on a brave face when he couldn't see the faces of those who were judging him.

"Um John. I-I'm John Deacon."

"Well, John, I'm Freddie. This is Roger, and that's Brian up there with you. He has the music for you. Go on and start whenever you're ready." 

John set to pulling his bass out. He did so carefully, not wanting to ding the case or the bass. They were both very expensive, and he could barely afford to replace a string. Nevermind what he would do if he had to go without playing until he could pay to fix something even worse. He shook his head and bit his lip. What a ridiculous train of thought while he was trying to pull himself together. He knew his mind was just trying to deflect in hopes of quelling his rising panic. It wasn't working. 

All John could do when Brian handed him the sheet music was prop it up on the stand in front of him and start playing. His long fingers moved seamlessly over the strings with blaring familiarity and skill. His eyes stayed locked on his fingers and nothing short of a fire could have broken his intense concentration. Even as he played flawlessly, his shyness showed clearly through his performance. His comfort playing didn't translate to comfort on the stage.

Freddie was entranced by the performance. All of the others (and there had been plenty others) had displayed such incredible confidence in their playing when they auditioned. Their exuberance had sometimes rivaled Freddie's own, and all three of them had agreed that it just wouldn't work. Freddie was their firecracker on stage, the one who pulled the crowd in so the others could keep their attention. They were all an equal part, but no one could upstage Freddie, especially since a good amount of them couldn't play to save their lives. This one was different. John. It was a plain name, not unlike all of theirs, and similarly said nothing about John's amazing playing. His shyness was intriguing.

"He's good," Roger whispered beside him, his large blue eyes set steadily on John. 

Freddie nodded in agreement before adding, "And good looking." Though he wasn't outright obvious about his sexuality, he was more than comfortable speaking about it with Roger. They were both big on exploring in that way, and easily spoke about both genders even if they only liked one themselves. 

"Don't." Roger's voice sharpened as he said it, and he dragged his eyes away from the man on stage to nearly glare at his friend. 

"What?" Freddie asked in surprise, not having expected the reaction.

"Don't look at him like that. Don't even think about it, Freddie. I know you. He has you written all over him, but he's not like the others. He's not some ponce looking for a one-off good night. Don't ruin this because you can't think with anything other than your prick." 

Now, Freddie would have easily expected the words from Brian, but from Roger...He was almost offended. John was just his type, thin and beautiful with long hair and a decent fashion sense. It was clear the young man took care of himself and had his life together. That wasn't really Freddie's type, but he wouldn't mind a bit of a switch. Not to mention how adorably demure the man was. He was probably a lovely little bottom, responsive and refreshingly _innocent_. Freddie wanted him for his very own. So maybe Roger was right. 

"Who says I want him for a quick fuck?" 

Roger's glare hardened at the question. Freddie had to look away to avoid its intensity, but it didn't alleviate the feeling. He knew what Roger was saying without needing to hear him say it. Freddie never stuck around for long. He liked to have fun and try out his options. After so long spent hiding his true self, could anyone blame him for enjoying his newfound freedom? And the last person who should be scolding him was Roger!

Before Freddie could say anything about it, the music stopped and his attention was drawn back to the stage where John now stood awkwardly waiting for someone to say something. Freddie was caught in his thoughts for a moment and couldn't get his brain to connect back to reality. That is, however, until he received a rather hard jab to the ribs from Roger's elbow. He hissed in pain and fixed his own glare on the blond before looking back towards the stage. Even Brian was staring at him strangely.

"That was magnificent, my dear! Truly spectacular!" 

John blushed brightly, not used to such open praise. Of course, his parents and grandparents usually cooed at him and tugged on his cheeks when he occasionally made them proud, but they never really...spoke out about it. It was nice, if a little overwhelming. 

"Thank you," the bassist responded timidly, his voice barely reaching the chairs. 

"No, thank you, John. You've certainly given us a lot to think about." Freddie was grinning from ear to ear as he watched the younger man straighten up a bit. Who knew a few words of praise could make John brighten so significantly. Freddie wanted to see how John would respond to other _words_ of his. He licked his lips.

"Just leave your number with Brian and we'll call you when we've made a decision," Roger instructed with a smile of his own. Despite Freddie's less than respectable intentions, Roger was sure John was the one they were looking for. He wanted to give the bloke a chance. They could work on his confidence along the way. As long as they got along and John played well (which he did), they would be set. He was excited! 

John wrote his number down and handed it over to the guitarist who wished him well. He then packed up his bass with the same care he had taken when taking it out. As he walked up the stairs, he was finally able to see just what the mysterious chair voices looked like. The blond was good looking. John could see how he would fit into a rock band rather well. How many women screamed his name each night? Probably more than John could count. Then his grey eyes fell on the second person.

Freddie locked eyes with John and they both paused, John's breath catching in his throat. John could admit that the other brunet was not a typical beauty, but wow...Freddie's sculpted, sharp jaw paired with intense brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and power, and the way he held himself. John felt instantly drawn in and incredibly inferior. Freddie oozed confidence and fun. Surely he had a lot of friends and plenty of fans all his own. He was exactly the person John was not, but it wasn't as intimidating as the other man from before. Freddie seemed so...friendly and open, genuine. He blushed when he realized he had been silently staring for much too long to be considered polite. 

"Excuse me," John muttered as he hurried up the rest of the stairs, stumbling a little on the last few before rushing out of the door in an attempt to save the rest of his dignity. 

Freddie watched the door even after John was surely long gone, his attention only pulled away when he heard Brian call from the stage where he was packing up to go. 

"I want him!" the curly-haired man said with a grin. 

"So do I..." Freddie muttered to himself, and he didn't need to turn his head to know Roger was glaring at him again.

_**A/N:** _

**_Thank you so much to Dancing_Deaky who's sweet comments inspired me to write another story. Thank you to all those who support, review, comment, and vote! I appreciate every single one of you. <3_ **


	2. 2

"I'm telling you, Dad, he was really good. If they wanted me, they probably would have called by now..." John sighed into the phone as he rested against the sofa. Both of his parents were fretting over him as they usually did. It was the reason he hadn't been by to see them since the audition two days ago. Then again, not seeing them had only caused them to worry more. 

John's father went on and on about how fantastic John was and that any band would be lucky to have him. It was the same old speech he'd heard thousands of times about literally everything he did. School, sports, _anything_. His parents always tried to assure him and boost his non-existent confidence. It never worked, of course, but that didn't stop them from trying. 

As John hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes and promising to stop by for a visit soon, he couldn't help but feel even more disappointed than he had been before his parents had called. Usually things like this just rolled off of his back. John understood he wasn't the best at anything. There was always someone better than him, so he found it easy to move on with his life after being turned down or turned away. This was...different, though. He'd actually been sort of looking forward to playing in the band. The blokes seemed friendly enough, and they had praised his playing so kindly...He had hoped he would finally make some friends. It was a mistake to get his hopes up.

"Hello?" John answered sadly when he heard the phone rang. Who would be calling him? Probably his mother this time. He hoped not. He didn't want to hear about how great he was from people who believed he was the center of the universe. 

"Uhhh...Is this John Deacon?"

John sat ramrod straight from where he had been slouched over where he sat. He knew that voice! Not well, but well enough to know who was speaking. He hurried to collect himself and brush away the crushing failure he had been feeling all day so he could answer, "Y-Yes." Damn his voice for cracking. 

"Hello, John! This is Roger Taylor from the audition the other day." John already knew that. "I was calling to let you know that we've all discussed it, and we'd like for you to play a few gigs with us. Think of it as a sort of test to make sure we're all the right fit. If it works out, we'll bring you on as a permanent member."

There was a long stretch of silence as John tried to will his heart to stop beating so wildly. He was convinced Roger could hear it through the phone. His breath rattled in his chest where he held it without realizing, and it was only Roger's questioning hum that made him realize that he hadn't answered yet. 

"Oh, yes. Right. That sounds perfect. Thank you so much!" Thankfully there was no voice crack that time. 

Roger chuckled. "We really liked you, John. Your playing was incredible! Our first rehearsal will be tomorrow night at the pub we usually gig at on the weekends." He gave the younger man the address and the time before hanging up. John's first thought was that he had to call his parents. 

After a long follow-up phone call with his mother and father, John allowed himself to truly celebrate. He did a little dance around his small apartment and jumped so much the neighbor below him started to bang on the floor. He didn't care at the moment. He was finally part of something! He had a new reason to wake up in the morning, and a much better chance at actually making _friends._

John could barely sleep that night, and when he did, it was only a for a few hours. Even so, when he woke in the morning, he felt more energized than ever, and certainly ready to face the day. First he went to work for a few hours at the shop in school. They always needed people who were good with electronics, so they paid him well to stay on with them. Then he went to class where he couldn't focus to save his life. He was sure his notes were all rubbish by the end of the day. 

The pub wasn't far from the University. John assumed it was for convenience for the band and their fans. Surely most of the people who listened to their music were their age. Again, John thought of all the pretty young fans Roger must have. John never really thought of girls. They just never happened upon his mind. He was sure Roger thought about girls, though, and that girls thought about Roger. He shook his head roughly to clear his random thoughts before walking in.

The pub was closed except for a bartender and the band. Everyone was already up on stage with all of their things set up. John double-checked the clock to make sure he wasn't late. He was ten minutes early as planned...The others must have been there for a while. He set his jacket aside before making his way over to the stage with his bass.

"Hello," he greeted quietly, unable to force the words out any louder. 

"You've made it!" It was Brian who said it with a large smile on his face. The words caused everyone to turn and look at John, and the young man found himself unable to keep from blushing. One of his runaway thoughts happened to mention that Brian probably had a good amount of his own adoring fans with a smile like that...

"I have..." John dropped his gaze to his feet awkwardly. Thank whoever was listening that none of them could read his mind! 

He felt a pair of warm arms settle around his shoulders, and he couldn't stop himself from lifting his head to see who had grabbed him. It was Freddie. The other man was looking at him with those bright eyes and an even greater smile (sorry, Brian) and John felt a bit of weight leave his shoulders. 

"We're very glad you've decided to come, John, darling. You were our absolute first choice! None of the others even came close to your talent. We simply couldn't allow you to walk away and possibly join another band. You're ours now, my dear."

And didn't that sound wonderful? John felt warm from Freddie's words and touch. He understood then why so many people worked so hard to belong. It felt really nice to be wanted. He'd never felt wanted before...And the way they were all looking at him as if expecting him to suddenly perform some great magic trick. He almost couldn't handle it. The attention was overwhelming. Just when he felt he mind get sick right there on the floor, Roger walked up and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Go on and set yourself up. No rush. We have the pub all night. I have a feeling you're a fast learner, though," the blond said with a wink that had John's face darkening again. John could only nod and step over near the drums to set his case down and start pulling everything out. 

Meanwhile, Roger dragged Freddie none too gently backstage where the others couldn't hear or see them. Even so, Roger's voice was a mere whisper of rage. He was clearly unimpressed with Freddie's rather friendly greeting. 

"You know I'm never one to judge, Freddie, but seriously. You need to stop. We need John if we want to keep performing. Everything is just starting to go right and we can't risk t because you can't keep it in your trousers!" 

Freddie scoffed and rolled his eyes as he said, "Real rich coming from you, Rog. Do you even remember the name of the girl you brought to our flat last night?" There was a long pause before Freddie groaned in annoyance and put the lad out of his misery. "Her name was Meghan."

"Nevermind that. This is different. Cut it out, Fred, or I'm putting you on probation. There are plenty of blokes looking for a good night at all of our shows. Pick one of them and leave John alone." Roger gave Freddie a squeeze on the shoulder to punctuate his point before going back to his drums. 

Freddie rolled his eyes again as he watched Roger walk away. It was annoying that the blond knew him so well. Could he really be blamed for having such a good eye for beautiful men? He didn't think so. Why should he hold back his libido just because John was in the band? John was probably the most modest person. The man was so shy and sweet...Was he the same in bed? Freddie would bet his last penny that John was soft and coy and wonderful in the sheets. 

"Um...Brian told me to come over and get you. We-We're ready to start...Freddie..." John wasn't sure why it was so hard to get the other man's name out. Freddie wasn't too intimidating. He was actually very friendly, but there was something about the singer that made John jittery in a way he couldn't explain. Every time those dark eyes landed on him, he felt as though he was going to explode. He could barely handle it. 

Freddie was snapped out of his delicious thoughts by John's voice. Just when he thought he may be able to let the young man go, John just had to go and say his name in that gentle tone. He licked his lips as he let his eyes wander over John's thin body. Though John was skinny, he had shape that was only made clearer with the tight clothes he wore. Freddie couldn't wait to get him out of them...

"Freddie...? Are you alright?" 

"Of course, darling. Just fine...Sorry to keep you. I suppose we should start, hmm?" Freddie grinned, his eyes locking with John's, and the younger man's nose turned just a tinge pink. 

John only nodded, unsure of what to say. He felt so naked in front of Freddie even though he was fully clothed. The feeling was unfamiliar...and not unwelcome. That was what made it all the more frightening. He shouldn't be feeling anything towards anyone! He'd only just met these men who he was hoping to get along with! His heart raced and he could feel his breathing stutter painfully in his lungs. What was happening!? 

"Come along, dear. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer. Roger can be a real diva when kept waiting." And instead of walking off casually after saying this, Freddie let his hand settle on John's waist for the shortest of moment. It dragged along his flat stomach slowly, then down his thigh on the other side. 

Before John could react, Freddie was off to the microphone. John was stuck in his spot, unsure how to react. His body was humming with adrenaline and fear that he couldn't seem to place or get rid of. Was it wrong to assume that Freddie did that on purpose? Was it wrong to enjoy it? 

"John, let's go!" It was Roger again, and he banged harshly on his drums to get the man's attention.

"Coming!" John chewed his lip as he walked back over to his bass and prepared to play. It didn't help his concentration any to be so close to Freddie with such a perfect view. Maybe he was mistaken...


	3. 3

John started to feel like he could really get used to the whole band thing. The getting on stage part was pretty stressful, but _being_ onstage with his new friends made it fun! It was hard to think of it as more than a hobby because of the fun they were all having (even if their shows paid John's bills and then some already). And it wasn't just the eager fans or the fact that he had the chance to show off his skills. He felt he was truly growing closer to the other members, and that was the best part of it all.

There were a few things he had come to learn over the weeks as they started performing together. For starters, they were all professional and very dedicated to their work. It inspired him to be around such optimistic people all the time. He had even started writing a few songs because of it, though he never brought them up to the band. They certainly weren't as good as Freddie's or Brian's...Roger's taste was questionable.

Speaking of, Roger was an incredible friend. If someone so much as looked at any of them wrong, the blond was there to defend them. Most of the time his anger wasn't truly warranted, but it was nice to know that there would always be someone in his corner. John appreciated the effort and the care.

Brian was just as caring, but in his own special way. He always checked up on them rather like a mother hen. He was there with a water when Roger had too much to drink on stage. He always offered to leave if any one of them started to feel uncomfortable in any situation (mostly John). Not to mention how ridiculously smart the man was. They were all very intelligent, but Brian was wise beyond his years. Sometimes that wisdom was a burden, but Brian never let his burden fall to them.

Then there was Freddie...Even the thought of the singer made John blush. The brunet always had something witty to say. That wit usually included one or two sexual innuendos no matter the company they kept at the moment, and he was so unapologetic about being himself. Just sitting around him could make John feel invincible. Not to mention his plans for the future and his confidence that they were going to pan out perfectly. How could anyone not believe him? And he was so affectionate, always touching and cooing and looking after him. It always embarrassed John to know end. At the same time, it made the bassist feel special and safe and _wanted._ If the extra affection made them both happy, then why stop (nevermind the fact that Freddie only ever seemed overly affectionate with him and not the others)?

There was also something...more about Freddie. It was hard to describe, especially considering John had never felt a similar way before meeting the man. When Freddie was around, John felt warm. He felt warm internally because Freddie's special attention made him feel really good. He felt warm on the outside because his body always lit up pink whenever Freddie was even in the same room. And he could always catch his eyes wandering over the singer's body in a way he wasn't familiar with himself. He did enjoy some of the views he managed to get, though.

Freddie, Roger, and Brian were all magnificent friends, and John knew that he couldn't have asked for a better group his first time around. He hoped they enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed theirs, and he truly hoped they understood just how much he started to care about them as well. He wanted all of them to be happy.

As the band started to warm up to John, they opened up and prompted John to open up as well. The shy bassist wasn't nearly as loose-lipped as Roger or Freddie, but he did share a few things. The things Roger and Freddie shared were mostly stories about previous partners. It was odd, though, because Freddie always cut himself short and changed the subject before he could delve into it even though he really seemed to want to keep going. Like tonight. 

They'd all gone out as a group to a pub not too far from Brian's apartment after meeting at the man's flat. As soon as John had arrived at the building, it had been immediately clear that Freddie and Roger had started drinking even before he had gotten there. They were even more loud and wild than usual, and it only served to make John laugh endlessly at them. Brian seemed to be having less fun with their situation, though he took it all in good fun during the drive. When they made it to the pub, Brian split from them as soon as he could. Roger wasn't far behind. 

"Hi there." Some girl came up to Roger before they had even made it to the bar to order drinks. Freddie snorted to himself as he watched the young woman place her hand on Roger's arm and give it a not-so-subtle stroke. Roger was all for not-so-subtle, though. 

"Hello...Wanna dance?" It was a typical Roger line. There wasn't any dance-worthy music playing, but the woman didn't seem to mind. They walked off and started grinding against each other on the dance floor. 

The view made John turn three different shades of red, but it was hard to look away. Roger had good rhythm even after a few hearty drinks. They moved together without a care in the world, neither of them caring about where they were or who could see them. John wondered if he'd ever be able to act like that with someone...He doubted it. He'd never really been interested in another person before, and there was no possible way anyone would ever give him enough brash confidence to stop caring about what other people thought.

"Quite magnificent, isn't he? There are very few straight men with moves like that." 

The voice in his ear made John jump and look away from the dancing couple (could you call them that when they were strangers?). He put a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm his frantic heart before turning to see who had spoken to him. He blushed when he realized Freddie had been watching him watch Roger. 

"I...I wasn't-" John couldn't finish his words because they became stuck in his throat and refused to move. How could he deny staring when he had been quite obvious about it?

"Oh, it isn't a problem, dear. Plenty of people stare at Roger. He is gorgeous, after all." Freddie grinned secretly behind his glass as he took a sip. It looked to be something strong, and John had to wonder how the man was handling something like that after already having had drinks before arriving. 

There was a stretch of silence again, and John had to look at his shoes to avoid locking eyes with Freddie. He thought that the other man would eventually lose interest in their conversation and walk away. Instead, he felt gentle fingers brush a bit of hair behind his ear. He looked up in surprise to see Freddie watching him in that way of his. That way of his that John couldn't figure out. It made Freddie's eyes dark and...hungry, but also brightened them with a deep fire that John just knew he was imagining. Despite the intensity of the singer's gaze, Freddie remained gentle as his hand traveled from John's ear to his cheek, then his chin. 

John's face burned from the actions. No one ever touched him as tenderly as Freddie did. Usually Roger was right around the corner to pull one of them aside with one of his crazy ideas for a song or something when they were close, but Roger was occupied in other ways at that moment. That meant they were left alone together in a relatively crowded bar where no one was focused on the people around them. And for a moment, John found himself forgetting where he was. 

His eyes trailed over Freddie's face. Freddie's features were so sharp, and his skin was the prettiest shade. Freddie's eyes were his favorite feature by far. They always shown brightly with the singer's emotions. Then there was his lips that always looked so soft and were partly covered by the man's teeth whenever Freddie wasn't paying enough attention to cover them. He could understand why Freddie was so self conscious about them with how people stared, but John couldn't figure out why people stared. He found them quite adorable, the way they would poke out particularly when Freddie smiled. John liked Freddie's smile. 

It took the bassist a moment to realize that Freddie's lips were in fact moving and the older man was speaking to him. His blush intensified and he had to ask, "Wh-What?"

"I said, darling," Freddie chuckled before continuing with, "That there are things far more beautiful than Roger in this room right now."

"And what is that?" John forced his eyes back up to Freddie's own. 

Freddie didn't answer right away. Instead, he licked his lips and examined John's face just as John had examined his only moments ago. They watched each other, holding their breaths. John wondered if Freddie treated everyone so tenderly while Freddie wondered if John tasted as good as he looked. 

"Have you ever experimented, darling?" 

"Experimented with what?" John's voice came out just a touch breathless and Freddie had to smile at the sound. 

"Promise not to scream?" Freddie teased. 

John furrowed his brows. "Why would I-?" 

Then Freddie's lips were on his. His eyes stayed wide as he watched, and just like with Roger's dancing, he couldn't pull himself away. A strong arm wrapped around his slim waist, pulling him closer to the singer, one of his new friends. And before John had time to think about Freddie's gender or intentions or anything, his eyes slipped closed and he felt himself relax. 

He'd only ever kissed two others before. Both were girls from his secondary school who had only went out with him so they didn't seem lonely to their friends who had real boyfriends. He'd shared only one kiss with each of them, and both times had not gone very well. A mix of lack of experience and lack of interest had left much to be desired all around. 

John hadn't even thought it was possible for a kiss to feel this good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slightly late update. Hopefully you enjoy! Now that we've gotten the first few chapters out of the way, things can really start happening!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Freddie had the softest lips. They were plump and warm and covered John's perfectly. Everything about Freddie was perfect, really, and the singer made it easy for John to push aside most of his awkward anxiety and just be. Still, John was new to the sensations, so he was unsure of how to proceed. 

For example, he didn't know what to do with his hands. When the kiss first started, he had been encircled by Freddie's arms faster than he could react, so his arms were left dangling uselessly at his side. As the kiss continued, he found himself growing slightly light-headed, so he reached up to steady himself by placing his hands on Freddie's shoulders.

Freddie smiled against John's lips when he felt the touch. He knew John must be enjoying it, and that only prompted him to continue. He hadn't been sure at first about what John's reaction might be, but he had known the bassist wouldn't have hit him or anything. John was too nice to do anything like that. He certainly hadn't expected John to swoon in his arms like a damsel in distress, though. As unexpected as it was, it was just as equally delightful. 

He lifted one of his hands from John's waist to lightly tug at the man's hands so John's arms were wrapped around his neck. Freddie thought to himself that he could really get used to having the smaller man in his arms. John responded so nicely and was so easy to move. He bet the shy teen was flexible. How many ways would he be able to lay John out on his bed?

"Freddie?" The name was a whisper on John's lips as the older man pulled back from their kiss. His light eyes slowly opened and locked onto brown, his pupils blown.

"Yes, darling?"

"Wha-...Why?" Why had Freddie kissed him? Why were they still holding each other? Why did John enjoy it so much?

Freddie gently trailed his thumb over John's bottom lip. It was swollen and tinted red from their kissing, and the teen's cheeks were flushed, turning the milky skin there a tantalizing pink. He would have to be soft with this one. Even John's skin was so sweetly sensitive...

"You're very beautiful, John."

John's blush turned a deep red at the compliment. He quickly pulled back from the embrace they had been locked in and wrapped his arms around his chest. His chin fell as his eyes stayed on the floor, looking down at his shoes. He shook his head, and Freddie felt fear strike for a moment. Had this been a mistake?

"No I'm not. You don't have to be nice to me, Freddie, not like this. It's okay, really. I know I'm not anything to look at." 

Freddie's eyes went wide. John thought they had kissed because Freddie was trying to be nice? Sure, he wanted to make John feel comfortable, but he wasn't that nice of a person. He observed John's behavior. The younger man was obviously trying to hide his body from Freddie, and that only made the singer more eager to see it in all of its glory. This was going to be an interesting chase.

Freddie reached out and lifted John's chin so that their eyes connected once again. He smiled at the confusion he saw in them, and John smiled tentatively back, his adorable little gap on display. Freddie licked his lips at the thought of stroking that gap with his tongue. 

"I assure you, John, that I don't walk around calling just anyone beautiful...And I surely don't do this for people I don't think are beautiful." Freddie leaned in slowly, experimenting with John to see how he would react. When the teen slowly leaned in to meet him half way, Freddie grinned and started another kiss, this one more searching and intimate. Sweet, sweet John had fallen right into his trap.

...

John found the next couple of weeks after that night at the bar to be quite exciting. Every time he was in the same room with Freddie, his heart would race and his skin would tingle with anticipation. Freddie would usually give him one of those large smiles that John fancied were just for him. 

Smiles weren't all Freddie gave him either. Whenever they could find am inconspicuous moment alone, Freddie would tug John off to a shadowed area and kiss him senseless. Added to the kisses were sweet words that made John blush and smile.

"You really are quite cute, you know that?"

"How hasn't anyone stolen you yet? I'll be keeping you close. No one else can have you."

"I'll always take care of you, my dear."

John believed Freddie with all of his heart. No one had ever given him much attention before. Other kids in school passed over him for games and groups, always leaving him out because he was uninteresting and quiet. Even his own parents hadn't ever boosted his confidence with such caring words. No one had ever taken a real interest in him before, and Freddie's steady attention was going straight to John's head. 

During their performances, John started to make himself stand out more on stage. He would take a few steps forward during part of the songs when his bass was put on display. He wasn't brave enough to even ask for a solo yet, but he was fine with staying in the background for a bit longer. 

After performances and rehearsals, John was more likely to go out with the rest of the band and enjoy their night. Roger suggested nights out often. John suspected it was because of all the female fans who seemed to recognize Roger while they were out. John even had a few fans of his own come up to him some nights. That wasn't why John didn't mind going out anymore, though. He enjoyed those nights for a completely different reason.

"You're so jealous," John giggled as he felt teeth graze his neck. He gasped and leaned his head against the wall while his hands flew up to steady himself.

"Rightfully so, darling. Did you see how those wretched girls were looking at you? One can only imagine the things they wanted to do to you." 

John blushed, his fingers digging into Freddie's shoulders where they rested. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable, pushing their hips closer together. He then shook his head and said, "I think they were thinking about doing what we are right now."

"Don't be cheeky, darling. It's different with me." Freddie nipped at his throat as if to punish him. It only made John giggle again.

"And how is it different?" John questioned. 

"Because you're mine, love. simple as that."

Love. That was a new one...John smiled to himself. He could get used to that. 

While John fell deeper in love with Freddie in the passing weeks, Roger became more irritated with the singer. He couldn't say that he'd ever seen Freddie out so much effort into shagging somebody before, but that didn't account for much as far as his friend's libido went. Freddie would do just about anything for sex. It was just unusual that he had to work so hard. 

No matter how many fights they'd had about it after nights out where Roger would see the two of them sneaking off to some secluded corner to make out and god knows what else, Freddie insisted he wasn't going to hurt John. Roger knew his friend wouldn't hurt their new addition on purpose, but Freddie wasn't the greatest when it came to empathy in these situations. John was fragile and new (despite his sharp wit that sometimes made them flinch away as if they'd been slapped) and he didn't know what he was getting himself into. All he knew was that someone was taking a liking to him and he wasn't experienced enough to tell the difference between lust and love. 

As much as Roger wanted their fling to end, he couldn't bring himself to break John's heart. If anyone was going to have to deal with the aftermath of Freddie's actions, it was going to have to be Freddie. Roger knew it wouldn't last much longer anyway. As the two grew closer, John would fall further and further while Freddie pulled him under. Freddie would be caring with John, but only until he had his fill. That was what Roger was most frightened about. Freddie would brush John off once his needs were met and proceed to walk away just like he always did. This was different, though. John was in their band and he thought it was a serious relationship. It wouldn't be a quick recovery for the teen, and Roger was preparing himself for the fallout of their band. No way they would be able to find anyone as good as John again. 

On top of it all, Roger actually liked the bloke. John was hilarious when he came out of his shell. It took a while to get to know him, and he was still ridiculously quiet, but the bassist was an incredible fit for them. He played amazingly and took their petty fights in stride. Roger now considered him a friend and he knew Brian felt the same. He didn't want to lose that. 

As Roger sat in the booth and sipped at the beer he had ordered, he watched the happy couple (if you could call them that) drag each other off towards a corner. They both seemed happy, but he wondered how long that would last. As he took a large swig of his drink, he decided he couldn't let it go on any longer. He had to break it off before John became even more attached. He didn't gave the strength to just walk up and explain things though. Instead, he would make sure John saw Freddie's true nature somehow. It would just be speeding the process along really- getting it out of the way. Freddie was bound to show his true colors sooner or later. Roger was just going to give him a bit of a nudge. Then his friends could quickly get over each other and they could all continue being a happy, successful band. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie starts to realize his feelings for John- but not in the way Roger hopes.

Over the next few weeks, Roger tried to find a time to drag Freddie away from John and tempt him. It was much harder than he originally thought. While he knew his friend was only fooling around with John to dissuade his boredom, Freddie seemed to be increasingly possessive of the bassist. In fact, Roger and Brian rarely ever had the chance to talk to John, and forget about talking to the teen alone. Freddie was always right at his side, steering him this way and that without any protest from John. 

Freddie's commitment would have been very sweet in any other circumstance. In this one, it simply seemed like he was grooming the younger man. Freddie was only building John up to knock him right back down in Roger's opinion, and he hated it. John was such a shy, sweet boy. It wasn't fair to him. That was why Roger was trying his best to break them up. He wanted to spare John's fragile feelings and their band. 

"He's taken, darling," Freddie spat to some girl who had wandered over to their shared booth in the pub. They had just finished their last performance and were blowing off some steam by sharing some laughs and a few drinks. More than a couple of girls had found their table. One had even managed to drag Brian off somewhere. Roger had pulled one down into his lap to occupy his time, but one of the girls had dared to reach other and touch John's hand where it rested on the table.

"It's alright, Freddie," John whispered to the older brunet. His hesitant stammering was nearly non-existent now. His confidence had grown so much in such a short amount of time thanks to the band's unwavering support. Still, John was shy and usually not up for talking to the crowd. It overwhelmed him and Freddie knew that. Besides wanting John to be comfortable, Freddie wanted John to himself. As far as he was concerned, he'd staked claim on the bassist. John was _his._

The girl looked between the two men questioningly before shrugging and moving over to Roger with her friend in his lap. They cuddled up to him without any further prompting and began cooing at him shamelessly.

Moments like those just made John more sure that Freddie loved him. Freddie was always with him, always checking up on him, always watching out for him, always protecting him. John had never experienced anything like it, so he figured that it must be love. Why else would anyone want so much of his attention?

To be honest, Freddie did catch himself sometimes. The times when John would look at him with that gap-toothed smile and bright eyes nearly forced Freddie under, but he refused. He didn't want a relationship- even with a man as adorable and perfectly innocent as John. Freddie wanted to be free of any commitment and move about as he pleased. Some people were into that, but Freddie wasn't selfish enough to force his thoughts onto John as his first relationship. John deserved monogamy and someone equally as pure as he was. That didn't stop the singer from wanting a bit of the action, though.

So, Freddie pulled John close by his waist, making even more room for the two girls who were now in their booth with Roger, and leaned down to mouth at the bassist's neck. It was too dark for anyone to really see what they were doing, so Freddie didn't hold back.

"Want to head back to mine?" Freddie whispered in John's ear after a few nibbles.

John nodded, his cheeks red and eyes dark. He smiled when Freddie grinned, then was pulled out of the seat and out of the pub.

"Don't wait up," Freddie called over his shoulder to Roger as he hurried out of the door with his prize in arm. He shared a laugh with John as they entered a can and took off towards Freddie and Roger's shared apartment.

_**...** _

John laughed as he was tugged none-too-gracefully down into Freddie's lap where the man was sitting on the sofa. They were in the living room of Freddie and Roger's flat. It was relatively clean, though there were notes and drawings strewn about on the floor along with the occasional sock. It was actually very homey inside.

"What are you doing?" John questioned with a smile as Freddie effectively trapped him in his arms, John's legs straddled on either side of Freddie's.

"Enjoying my view," Freddie responded with a cheeky grin as he looked up at John from their new position. Their eyes locked and everything went quiet for a while as they watched each other.

Freddie reached up and tucked a bit of hair behind John's ear. The motion caused John to lean into his hand and close his eyes in delight. Seeing the younger man like this, pliant and _perfect_ in his arms, made Freddie want to keep him all to himself forever. How wonderful would it be to come home after a long day to see John tucked under the covers of _his_ bed. John would be his and only his.

"You should move in with me," Freddie muttered seemingly out of nowhere.

John sat up straight with wide eyes when he heard that. They'd only known each other for a few months. It seemed much too short to actually think about living with someone. On the other hand, in the short time that they had known each other, they had been attached at the hip. They'd stayed with each other every hour possible until it was time to separate to their respective apartments. Sleeping over was practically all they had left to do to make their relationship official in John's mind. 

"Are...Are you sure? Shouldn't we talk to Roger?" he asked. After all, the blond lived there as well. "I don't want him to feel like we're putting him out or anything..."

"Nonsense, dear. It's quite simple, really. Actually, it makes more sense than living apart. With all three of us here together, we can keep each other on schedule, carpool to our gigs and practices, and we'll all pay less in rent. Doesn't that sound marvelous?" 

"But won't Roger feel odd waking up every morning to see me laying on the sofa?"

Freddie burst into laughter. It took him a few moments to gather himself through his tears or mirth before he could look at John again. The poor bassist was red as a cherry, and Freddie thought to himself that the man looked just as sweet as one too. He shook his head and lifted John's chin with his fingers. 

"No, no, darling. You have the wrong idea. You wouldn't be sleeping on the sofa. You'd share my bed, of course."

The silence that followed stretched out for a good minute and a half. John's eyes were wide and deliciously innocent. Before the younger man could protest, Freddie leaned in and kissed him. They sat there in each other's embrace, kissing and holding each other as slowly as they pleased. 

_'Maybe I can see the appeal of this whole 'settling down' thing...To know John will always be right there when I need him- that he'll always come when I want him. I bet he's a wonderful lay as well. I'll have plenty of time to push all of his perfect buttons when he's really mine. Why wait anyways? I've never been one for patience,'_ Freddie thought to himself. _'No one will be able to steal him from me now.'_

"Marry me, John."

"Wh-What?"

**...**

Roger felt like he was going to pull his hair out. "You what!?"

"We're engaged. I thought you'd be happier for us, darling. You're the one who's been on my case about stopping all of my 'fooling around'." Freddie sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder, showing just how little he had thought about his decision and the consequences.

"I didn't mean up and bloody marrying our bassist! Christ, Freddie! I didn't think you'd go this far for a fuck."

Freddie's eyes were dark when Roger looked at them. The singer shrugged, though there was a tenseness to his body that made Roger wary. Freddie could only say, "It isn't just for a shag, _Roggie_. John is mine and I want everyone to know."

Roger went quiet so he could piece together his thoughts without causing more of an uproar. It sucked that he was the one who had to be sensible in this situation. He hated responsibility, and so did Freddie. That was why they had both vowed to be single! It was why their friendship worked so well! This was a side of Freddie he didn't know or understand, and it worried him for both his friends' sake.

"So you want him around whenever you need to blow of steam, but you do understand that being faithful works _both_ ways," Roger said calmly, hoping Freddie would see reason. The singer only wanted to claim John so he could use the teen, not for love. 

Freddie shrugged and went back to his writing. Roger rolled his eyes and stomped off to his bedroom, unable to be in the same room at the moment without risking his temper. It was time to end it all. Without any further hesitation, Roger sat down with their phone and put his plan into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment. I read every one! :)


End file.
